


Words

by WolffyLuna



Series: "His Edited Heart" series [4]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Background Pairing, Gen, M/M, off screen abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon notices something is up between Hastur and Horus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Horus stood behind Hastur and lay a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for your reports.”

Hastur blushed and shrank. “It was my duty, sir.” He looked down at the table, away from Horus.

Abaddon resisted the urge to raise and eyebrow. That wasn’t a mere thank you, that was _praise_. Horus did not give praise lightly. He certainly wouldn’t praise a Mournival Captain for doing that. It was prompt submission of a report, for The Emperor’s sake, a scout could do that!

And Hastur didn’t blush. Never. Yes, he was pale, but blood didn’t rush into his face randomly. He had control over his emotions. And he didn’t shrink. He was Astartes. Astartes knew no fear.

***

That was too weeks ago. It’d only got more obvious.

It got obvious enough that Abaddon recognized it. It got obvious enough that it didn’t need stating.

Sometimes things needed to be put in words for its wrongness to be apparent. This didn’t need words.

That didn’t mean it couldn’t be stopped with words. He may not have been an orator, but he could try.

He knocked on the door to the Warmaster’s quarters.

There was a pause.

He waited, glaring at the keypad as if it could be convinced to open.

Horus opened it. He was shirtless, and flushed. He scowled at Abaddon, giving back as good as Abaddon gave him. “Yes?”

 

Abaddon heard a whimper. It was Hastur’s. _Damn it._ This was worse than he thought. This was past his words. “I need to know our fleet deployment. Sir.”

“Talk to the bridge.” Horus slammed the door.

Abaddon turned and walked away. He wished he could so something, but what? Support Hastur? He sighed, more of a growl than a breathy sound. Supporting Hastur wasn’t a bad choice.

***

Another thing become obvious soon afterwards.

Tarik and Hastur had got together.

For every move on Hastur Horus made, Tarik made his own. They were often subtle, or delayed, but they were there. Hastur and Tarik also spent a lot of time together. A lot of private time.

Well, he had to be supportive.

He found Hastur in a corridor. “Sejanus, a word.”

Hastur looked up. “Yes?”

Abaddon crossed his arms. “Has Tarik been treating you well?”

Hastur tilted his head. “Yes.”

Abaddon nodded. “Good. If he ever doesn’t, tell me and I’ll break his spine.”

“It probably won’t come to that.” Hastur smiled, genuinely, for the first time in what felt like ages. He turned on his heel and left.

Abaddon grinned. He got Hastur to smile genuinely. Well, it looked like he was smiling genuinely. Still, that was good. Reason to be proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only 2 more installments to go!


End file.
